


Artificial Paradise

by ikuzonos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I dunno either guys, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: He's the first person that's kind to you.





	Artificial Paradise

He’s the first person that’s kind to you.

Your parents are furious, and Sojiro isn’t sparing you a second glance. Everyone around you is suspicious and wary, and your teacher is desperate to be rid of you.

So, Ryuji’s kindness is like fresh air. It’s genuine; raw and wild and filled with a fire power that you don’t have, but it’s  _ real. _ Not that there’s anything to extort from you. 

Still. Maybe you’re just desperate and lonely, but something keeps drawing you back to him and his bleached blond hair. His bright smile and the look in his eyes that says ‘I do not surrender.’

You see a part of yourself in his spirit, and there must be some of his in your own. There’s a ferocity in him that you recognize, and you don’t think you can ever let go of it.

The people around you isolate the both of you for actions nobody can change. So you cling to Ryuji and he’s grabbing you like letting go will kill him.

You kiss him.

On the roof, while trying to figure out what to do next, you lean over and cup his face, pressing your lips to his. Ryuji responds with surprising care, interlacing his fingers with yours.

There’s nobody around but the two of you and the wind. Nobody in this damned school wants anything with the transfer student or the track traitor. It’s quiet, it’s meaningful, and it’s yours.

Ryuji pulls away first and you look at each other. There’s no need to speak, no need to clutter the air. Especially not when he closes his eyes and leans back in.

It’s not the last time you end up clinging to him on the rooftop, breeze tussling your hair.

You think Ann knows. Or suspects, anyways. When she joins up, she’s always just a minute or two late, giving you just enough time to share one moment alone with Ryuji, one moment where you don’t have to worry about being Phantom Thieves, or rugged delinquents, or anything at all.

You’re just two broken teenagers searching for a peace that may not exist. And that’s fine, isn’t it?

Isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> look I haven't even finished kamoshida's palace yet I'm just in hell. thanks for coming to 10:30pm word vomit


End file.
